Death Note: Short Pieces
by LadiesNight
Summary: Not your average collection of oneshots, but well worth the read. Inspired by Anonymous Warnings: Slash. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Mikami Solo

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

"Kami-sama," Mikami Teru uttered as he fell to his knees, his body trembling as he wrapped his hand around the hard, rigid flesh between his legs. The Death Note was his now, given to him by his god.

He moved his hand slowly, languidly, toying with the sensitive head of his cock. It was not his hand, but the hand of his god that he imagined touching him like this. He could hear the voice of his god whispering into his ear, telling him things that were for his ears alone.

His hair, now damp from sweat, covered his face like a veil, but he dared not touch it. No, to focus on anything else but this act would be disrespectful. No other thoughts could fill his mind but this.

His body shook, and the only sound he made was a groan as he spilled unto the ground beneath him. The voice faded into nothing and the hand on his now flaccid cock was once again his own.

"Thank you Kami-sama," Mikami mumbled as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Until now he had never truly felt like he had a purpose. Until now he had never felt true pleasure. Only his god could give him these things. Only his god could take these things away.

He rose to his feet and gathered his clothing. As he dressed he looked at the picture of his god. It was an improperly built altar, but once the New World was established he would be able to create a proper altar. One that befitted his god.

But for now, there was still much work for him to do.


	2. Chapter 2: LightMikami

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

Mikami wrapped his lips around the head of his god's cock. The painful tug of his hair made him wince. He worked his tongue around and over it, sucking just enough until the harsh grip on his hair became something a little more bearable. There was no need for words. He knew his god's body just as well as he knew his own.

This was not just a mere blowjob. No, this was worship. In the way that only a loyal follower could worship a cock. No woman would ever be able to compete with him, not even if his god did choose that woman.

He took more into his mouth, until the head was threatening to enter his throat. He could feel the precum dripping down the back of his throat, and took pleasure in being filled.

There was no need for gentleness. He allowed his mouth to be fucked and relished the salty sweet cum that filled his mouth to the brim and leaked out the corners and down his chin.

When it came time to take his god into him completely he did it without protest. On his hands and knees he relaxed his body for the intrusion. His body belonged to his god; it was not his right to deny his god anything. Mikami squeezed his eyes shut at the pain and gritted his teeth. It was too much for him to handle but he forced himself to remain quiet.

When ordered he wrapped his hands around himself and moved in time with his god's thrust.

"Kami-sama," he mumbled; he wanted his god to know how good this made him feel.

His hair was grabbed for a second time and this time pulled so harshly that he cried out in pain. He felt it throb inside of him before releasing load after load of creamy whiteness into his body.

"Thank you Kami-sama," he groaned as he collapsed against the ground.

Behind him his god chuckled before leaving him a sticky, sweaty mess on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3: LightRyuk

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

"You may not have a penis, but you still have a mouth" Light said as he gripped the sides of the Shinigami's head. He was not sure if he was thinking correctly but getting his dick sucked by Ryuk at least felt like a good idea.

"A Shinigami's tongue really is an amazing thing" Light said as he fucked Ryuk's mouth.

The teenager did not last long and his body tensed up as he pressed himself deep into the Shinigami's mouth. His body shuddered with each load of cum that he pumped into the Shinigami's mouth.

"You swallowed?" Light asked, unable to believe that it.

"This doesn't taste like apples at all," Ryuk muttered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Unfortunately for Light, he forgot that he was the only one that could see Ryuk, and to those watching the camera, it just looked like he was fucking the air.


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy YagamiLight

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

If the real Kira was fighting against evil, then this seemed like a brilliant way to take the attention off of him.

At least, that's what Light told himself as he buried his face against the pillow. A lot of people thought incest was evil, so if he allowed his father to fuck him he couldn't possibly be Kira.

His father was a light drinker so getting him drunk and carrying out his plan had been easy. Getting on his hands and knees and letting the man fuck him in the ass was something completely different.

"Humans are strange," Ryuk commented as he watched. The Shinigami grinned at the boy-- no, human stupidity.

Light groaned as his father was finally able to push into him with an audible pop. His ass felt stretched and he was sure tomorrow would be spent walking funny and trying to ignore the pain.

'Kira would never do this. This will prove I am not Kira' Light thought to himself as he felt the man slowly ease at. When his father began to fuck him with the forcefulness of a race car slamming into a brick wall he began to think his plans had taken a wrong turn.

"This is not going as planned," he muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: MelloMatt

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

"You want some chocolate?" Matt grinned as he unzipped his pants. "Well you're going to have to work for it."

Normally this type of games bored him. What was the use of role-playing, or whatever the hell it was called when a person could just fuck and get it over with? Still, Mello was the boss so he had to do what he was told to do.

Besides, who was he to complain about getting a blowjob?

"You're going to have to work harder than that," he said as he tipped the ashes from his cigarette onto Mello's head. If the guy wanted to be degraded he could deal with that. Although he would rather be playing video games at the moment.

When Mello began to deep throat him he grabbed the boy's hair and pulled his face forward until Mello was nose deep in pubic hair. At least the scarred fuck was good at it.

The chocolate bar was tossed to the ground next to them as Matt grabbed two fistfuls of hair and began to fuck Mello's face. It felt good to slide in and out of that warm, wet mouth. Maybe he would have to do something like this more often.

To finish up the job he pulled out and began to cum all over the man's face.

"Maybe this will help those scars out," he said, making sure not to let the cigarette fall out of his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6: WatariL

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

Watari stared down at the sleeping boy. It almost looked like a kindly old man checking up on his son. Until the person looked down and realized that what Watari was holding in his hand was not a blanket or even a teddy bear, but instead was his penis.

He had slipped the sleeping pills into the boy's afternoon tea. It was not like L did not need to sleep. All children regardless of their age required sleep. And because of the case L had not been sleeping properly at all. Which had led to problems.

As an old man, Watari found it hard to become aroused, but lately he had discovered that the sight of a sleeping person made him quite erect. However, with L never going to sleep, he had not been able to indulge in his fetish.

He groaned as he rubbed his hand back and forth of his shaft, only to rub his thumb over the head of his cock. Most of the time he would have been finished by now but something was different. There was something here that prevented him from cumming.

"His eyes," Watari muttered to himself. There was something about the boy's horribly thin body and those ugly dark circles under his eyes that made his penis want to shrivel up and down. "This will not do at all."

Grabbing a near by pillow and a marker, the man drew a large smiling face on the pillow and then covered L with it. His penis twitched and became raging hard once again.

"Good. Good," he muttered to himself as he began to abuse his own cock with the speed of his hand movement.

He yelped and tossed his head back as he shot load after load onto the pillow. When he finally came to his senses he realized something. L was no longer breathing. The pillow had been pressed down to hard over the boy's face.

"Oh dear. This makes my cock even harder," the old man said.

It did not matter to him. There were many other children here that could take L's place in the investigation.


	7. Chapter 7: TakadaMisa

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

"Y-You want Misa to do what?" Misa asked.

The woman grinned as she slipped off her fur coat, revealing herself to be nude.

"I want you to prove to me that you are the better woman. That you deserve him," she said.

Before Misa could move Takada had her trapped beneath her on the couch. The woman laughed as she leaned down to press her lips against Misa's painted up ones.

"Don't act like some scared little girl," Takada said as she moved her hand down to force Misa's legs open.

"No! Don't do that!" Misa cried as she tried to force her legs closed. That was Light's special place! Not that Light had ever touched it.

Takada grinned as she pressed two fingers into the woman, feeling her tense up around her fingers. She had never been with a woman before but there was always a first time for everything.

With a little bit of coaxing, Misa soon became a mewling little kitten. She had never imagined that sex with another woman could be this good. When Takada began to go down on her she cried out and then covered her face.

"M-Misa feels good," she mumbled as she began to grind herself against the woman's mouth.

Takada grinned as she licked over the girl's clit with her tongue. Everything was going just as she had planned.


	8. Chapter 8: Mikami Solo

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

Mikami Teru stared at his cum soaked hand, then stared at the pen he held in the other. There was work that needed to be done, but how could he write the names that his precious god wanted him to write if his pen was empty?

It was then that the man came up with what he considered a clever idea. He held his hand and dipped the point of the pen into the small pool of cum in his hand. If this worked he would never have to worry about buying pens, and it would give him a new way to worship his god.

His body tensed, sweat began to bead on his forehead, in the back of his mind he could hear Latin words being chanted and an orchestra of music. He swung his arm back and then leapt forward, writing the names into the Death Note.

When the name had been written in the book he collapsed against the table, his legs feeling weak. Writing into the book was almost as good as sex, unless it was sex with his god; nothing was better than sex with his god.

When he heard a series of alarmed shouts on the TV set he grinned.

So semen could be used after all.


	9. Chapter 9: LCake

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

L groaned softly as he eased his rigid cock between the first and second layer of cake. The icing felt good and creamy against his hot skin. The sweet scent of cake made him feel light headed as he began to gently

fuck-- no, make love to the cake. Something this sweet and beautiful deserved to be loved tenderly.

He bent down and licked and sucked the strawberries, then moved on to lap at the sweet icing that just beckoned to be tasted. When he finally began to loose control he fucked it so hard that the table beneath them trembled and threatened to collapse.

When he was finished he groaned and bit into one of the lush strawberries as he filled the cake with his own special brand of icing.

Later on that day, Mello, Near, Matt and the other children of Wammy house complained about the new salty recipe that Watari had used for the cake.


	10. Chapter 10: MelloNear and Watari Solo

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

"Well fatty, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mello chuckled as he bit into the chocolate bar. "Oh that's right, you can't talk."

From across the room, Matt was trying his hardest to masturbate and hold a camcorder at the same time. This thing had been Mello's idea; he was just following orders.

"Come on, say a little something for the camera," Mello said as he held the chocolate bar in one hand, while guiding his cock with the other.

Near moaned as the head of Mello's cock pushed past the ring of muscle. There was a wet pop, and then the head of Mello's cock was inside of Near. The scarred man angled himself and then pushed the rest of the way in.

"Hmph, you're not fit to be the next L," Mello said as he began to thrust in and out of the white haired boy.

Once he sent this tape in they would have to make him the next L. How could Near be the next L when he could not even be the dominate one? Mello grinned as he grabbed Near's hips and began to thrust in and out of him. The chocolate bar was accidentally dropped and soon forgotten as Mello's orgasm began to build.

"Shit," Mello moaned as he began to fuck Near's insides harder. He knew he had to be hitting against Near's sweet spot because the boy began to writhe beneath him like some kind of horny beast.

Mello felt his balls tighten and he drove himself in one final time before releasing inside of Near and flooding the L-wannabe with his cum. He groaned as he pulled himself out and jerked the last few remaining drops onto Near's back.

"Have fun with your little SPK," he said as he climbed off the bed and grabbed his pants.

As he turned back to get his chocolate bar he came up with an amazing plan.

--

"Oh dear, what is this?"

Watari stared in confusion, limp penis in hand, as the camera suddenly zoomed in on something that had been stuck in Near's anus.

"Is that a chocolate bar? Oh the things those two come up with" Watari said as he began to fap once again.


End file.
